onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kro Akoniet
Kro Akoniet is a swabbie for the Anonymous Pirates and is a member of their crew against his will because Sub saved his life. Appearance Kro cares little for his appearance. His hair is always a shaggy, red mess, and his clothes are often stained from his rounds cleaning the ship. Luckily, he's dirty only in appearance. He smells fine, or at least as good as a pirate can be expected to smell. He's fairly scrawny, has bright green eyes, and has lightly tanned skin from all the time he spends on deck cleaning. He generally wears a rope headband, baggy pants made of blue cloth, a red Uwagi that grew small on him during his time marooned, reaching a size closer to a t-shirt than a jacket, and an elastic sash to keep it together. He wears brown leather gloves and brown boots with worn out soles. These boots help him slide on slicker surfaces rather easily and gracefully, but also result in frequent slips and falls on ground with more friction. His face, when not scrunched into a frown or other unpleasant expressions, shows his youth rather well and could be considered by some to be rather attractive, though he takes no notice of this himself. Personality Kro is generally unenthusiastic about all the pirate business, being roped into it as a way to repay Captain Osian. He gets bored easily and reacts to boredom in a childish manner, usually with whining, flailing tantrums, and turning random inanimate objects into makeshift actions figures. He's nervous around attractive women, and down-right terrified of them if they show the slightest bit of interest in him, forever being awkward when dealing with the fairer sex. He also greatly dislikes excessive violence. He says this is for moral reasons, but it's suspected this is more because of how pitiful a fighter he is. Prone to overreactions, long winded rants, and fits of hysterics, the rest of the crew generally either choose to ignore him or laugh at him. Relationships Crew Kro generally acts as if he doesn't like the other members of the crew, being roped into serving as their janitor and all, but it's only an act. He mostly only complains at this point to keep up his image as the unwilling hostage. The truth is he's grown rather attached to the crew and probably wouldn't leave even if he had the chance. Being the weakest member of the crew by far, he tends to be the punchline of many good-humored jokes. Abilities Mop-fu Mop-fu, the deadly art of mop-manship. Despite Kro's dislike for his tool of trade, he's found he's rather good at using it to defend himself against weaker enemies. So much that he keeps a bucket of water with him at all times to assist with his "techniques". The names of his techniques rarely remain constant, but are invariably over the top and far more intimidating than they actually are. Some of his more common gambits are plunging the mop's head, riddled with sludgy filth of unknown origin into a foe's face to blind and disgust them, throwing puddles of water on the ground to force his foes into slipping, and using his mop to vault himself over foes or into their faces. History Kro came from a rather poor family on Mimonai Island. One day, a cruise ship stopped by for some supplies. Seeing it as an opportunity to make some cash, Kro managed to get a job as a swabbie, telling his family he'd be back with some cash and stories to tell of what he'd seen on the open seas. The work was hard and thankless, and Kro eventually grew to disdain it and saw his mop as a symbol of his horrible job. Still, the open sea was a refreshing change of pace from his island home. Things went relatively smoothly until a storm brought the ship down. Ironically, the very mop he despised saves his life, allowing him to, with great effort, paddle himself to a small spot of land in the middle of nowhere. Here he remained until, by pure chance, he was found by the Anonymous Pirates. It was at that point when Sub forced Kro into service on his ship as a swabbie, but it was more an act of mercy as opposed to taking him in as a slave. Trivia *Kro Akoniet is a character created by my friend Krotar and the article was put together by me. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Swabbie Category:Subrosian